Sueño realidad
by Ellie Romero Urban
Summary: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y FELICES FIESTAS


**_Hola queridas amigas les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas_**

 ** _"SUEÑO REALIDAD"_**  
Candy Pov.  
Pensar que este año pasaría sola la navidad, la razón es simple tuve una pelea que llevo a que terminara con Terry hace unos meses ya que el muy idiota me había engañado con la estúpida de Eliza en fin ,yo soy más estúpida por qué no lo he olvidado aun lo amo pese a todo muchos me dicen que por qué no lo perdono y arreglamos ese asunto ,créanme lo intente pero al llegar cerca de su departamento lo encontré otra vez con ella besándose .con lágrimas en mis ojos me dirijo a mi casa pensando el por qué me enamore de aquel mujeriego y preguntándome si era la primera vez que me engañaba en esos hermosos 6 años de noviazgo.

 _Flash back …..._  
 _Me encontraba en la Universidad con mis mejores amigas Annie y Patty ,a pesar de esta en diferentes carreras seguíamos juntas, cumpliendo así la promesa de estar juntas siempre llevábamos conociéndonos casi de toda la vida_

 _-¿dime Candy aun no te interesa alguien de la Universidad?-dijo Annie, claro yo era la única soltera de nosotras en estos tres años de universidad nunca se me ha visto salir con alguien ellas en cambio tienen a sus respectivas parejas, pero a que vendrá la pregunta esto es extraño_

 _-No Annie, nadie me interesa a que se debe tu curiosidad-tenía que saber el por que_

 _-mmmmm-dudo un poco_

 _anda Annie díselo o se lo diré yo-dijo Patty_

 _-bien se lo diré. Hay un rumor en la universidad acerca de que Terruce está interesado en ti, pero Candy prométeme que no saldrás con él ya le conoces es todo un don juan_

 _-Annie tranquila sabes que él no me interesa-dije sonriendo para tranquilizar a mi amiga-cambiemos de tema vale_

 _Y como dijo Annie Terry muchas veces se acercó a mi pidiendo una cita tardo casi 6 meses en que le hiciese caso pero con eso me demostró que si me quería, acepte Salir con el pero en plan de amigos tardo 3 meses en que aceptara ser su novia_

 _Fin del flash ..._  
 **Terry Pov.**  
 **Maldición y mil veces maldición aquella bruja me separo de Candy, pensé que las amenazas que había lanzado contra mí por rechazarla eran solo palabras pero veo que no ella dijo que si no me tenía tampoco no me di cuenta de lo que tramaba ahora hace 4 meses que no la veo han sido una tortura para mí pero espero poder verla hoy tratare de arreglar las cosas .Ya sé cómo es que tarde tanto para tomar la decisión es fácil sus amigos no permitieron que me acercara hasta que les mostré que esa mujer tuvo la culpa.**

 **Hoy me enfrente a ella ,sonara extraño que un hombre como yo tan fuerte le hayan robado un beso pero fue así Cuando la aleje de mi vi algo que me dejo mudo Candy estaba ahí pero no por mucho Salió corriendo. En el momento que me disponía a ir tras ella algo me detuvo**

 **-Te lo advertí Terruce si no eras para mí tampoco de ella no creo que soluciones nada con ella-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro**

 **-Tan segura estas, te diré algo luchare por ella .quieres saber por qué pues fácil porque la amo –dije y me acerque a Eliza-ni tu ni nadie me alejara de ella entiendes, ahora vete no quiero volverte a ver porque la próxima vez me olvidare de que eres una "dama"-menciones esto con un enojo perceptible la tome del brazo sin delicadeza y la solté provocando que cayera al suelo**  
 **-Esto no se quedara así-dijo lanzándome otra amenaza**

 **-si te atreves a algo te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, te aseguro que no me quieres como enemigo –la mire tragar en seco y se marchó rápidamente viendo que mi enojo crecía**

 **debía ir por ella por la mujer que amo y deseo que sea la madre de mis hijos. No dejare que estos 6 años de noviazgo se vallan al caño por esta equivocación. Tomo mi auto y salgo a su casa. Me escucharía quisiera o no**

Candy Pov.  
Como quisiera que esto no hubiese pasado lo único que deseo esta navidad es que el estuviera a mi lado lo amo tanto ese sueño es lo único que pido. De niña me decían que si pedias un deseo en navidad se cumplía pero esos son cuentos que quisiera fueran realidad. Tanto llorar me ha causado mucho sueño sin remedio me quedo dormida frente a la chimenea deseando que Terry vuelva que me ame como antes. QUE MI SUEÑO SEHAGA REALIDAD.

-Despierta pecosa tenemos que hablar-escucho una voz no es posible es Terry, pero cómo es posible a ya recuerdo yo le di las llaves hace ya tiempo

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendida

-Candy déjame explicarte las cosas-me dijo y comenzó a relatarme todo lo que había sucedido

-Entonces aun me quieres ¿verdad?-dije temiendo que dijera que ya no

-No…..-después de ese no sentí que mi corazón se rompía y me eché a llorar- la verdad es que Te amo

-Terry también te amo-dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo

-Candy-dijo contra mis labios se alejó de mí y se arrodillo saco algo de su chaqueta y me sorprendí al ver que era una caja pequeña que tenía un anillo hermoso

-Mi querida Candy, mi pecosa hermosa ya han pasado años que estamos juntos y estos meses lejos de ti me han hecho extrañarte, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-si Terry si –grite y el me abrazo, después de todo no pase la navidad sola

MI SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD 

_**espero disfruten la historia les mando un beso**_

 _ **By:Ellie**_


End file.
